


Halloween Special

by ashethehedgehog



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashethehedgehog/pseuds/ashethehedgehog
Summary: When both you and your partner want to wear the same Halloween costume, there's only one way to sort it out- play a game, of course.Halloween Special, done with prompts taken over on Tumblr, suggested by Shiirojasmine and starrysailor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to both [Shiirojasmine](http://shiirojasmine.tumblr.com/) and [starrysailor](http://starrysailor.tumblr.com/) for giving me the prompts for this story! And to Shiiro for letting me use some of her concepts, thanks dude! Enjoy the fic and happy Halloween everyone~

“Woah.” Yugi jerked back, double taking _. Is that what I think it is?_ He approached the clothes rack with the item in question, reaching out to tug the outfit off the display.

Bright, rich shades of purple cascaded down a flowing robe, while two sharp shoulder pieces jutted outwards, their surface smooth and shiny. Attached to the hanger as well was a cone shaped hat, several groves running crossways to create a layered feel to the object. Yugi brushed his hand against the material, pinching a section of the robe and rubbing it between his fingers. It felt light, but would provide enough cover from the cold autumn wind.

“Is that a Dark Magician cosplay?” A voice whispered in wonder behind him. Yugi turned around just as he felt hands at his waist.

Atem’s head greeted him, his chin coming forward to rest on Yugi’s shoulder.

“You bet it is.” Yugi couldn’t keep the beaming smile off his face. He could just imagine himself in the Dark Magician’s outfit; he could even make a staff to resemble the monster’s actual one. _And these shoes have heels on them. I would look taller, which is always a bonus._ _I’ll even be taller than Atem, unless he picks an outfit with heels as well._ Yugi wasn’t going to throw that option out, although he had suspected that Atem would pick something with flatter shoes instead, perhaps resembling his origins more.

“I’ve never seen one in person before, aside from that one cosplayer we saw back when we shared your body.”

“They were a good cosplayer.” Yugi nodded. He remembered that day, at a convention in a neighbouring city. It had been one of their first times out of Domino together, and Yugi had been excited to show Atem some of the sights of Japan.

“I’d love to try on the outfit,” Atem said, his chin gliding across Yugi’s shoulder as he spoke.

Yugi reeled back, effectively bumping his back against Atem’s chest roughly.

“Ooof, slow down there partner; I’m not intangible anymore.” Atem pointed out kindly.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Yugi said, before it clicked. “Wait, did you say you wanted the Dark Magician outfit?”

“I did. Nothing else has really caught my eye, and that outfit looks great.”

“Oh…”

“Oh?” Atem swerved around to look at him, frowning. “Something the matter partner?”

“Well it’s just,” Yugi laughed nervously. “ _I_ wanted to wear the Dark Magician outfit…”

“Oh.” Atem repeated, this time in understanding. “I see…”

“We both can’t just wear the same outfit. Anzu said she wanted to keep everyone looking unique and different at the party.” Yugi reasoned, biting his lip.

“But if we both want to wear the same outfit, how will we decide who gets it?” Atem wondered out loud.

“We could always play a game for it.” Yugi suggested offhandedly. He wasn’t been completely serious, but from the small jerk in Atem’s form, and the way his eyes narrowed playfully, Yugi realised he had backed himself into a wall with that one line.

Yugi could _see_ the fire light in Atem’s eyes, his hands twitching, almost sensing a challenge coming to be put to work with. _You could shout ‘duel’ from anywhere in the building and Atem would be there,_ Yugi thought, a bemused smile spreading across his face.

“Name your game, Yugi, and I will beat you in it.” Atem said, his voice brimming with confidence.

“Giving me home field advantage, huh?” Yugi hummed, a finger reaching up to his chin to tap it thoughtfully. “You might come to regret that, you know.”

Atem chuckled, his face suddenly very close to Yugi’s. “Just try me, partner.”

“Alright, but you’re the one who started this.” Yugi told him, pushing his raised finger against Atem’s lips, forcing the other to take a step back.

“I’ll go up and buy this, and then we’ll have our game.” He said, turning around to weave through the aisles to the counter.

Once he had the outfit sitting nicely in a bag, he found his way over to the rest of their group. Atem had already wandered over, watching Jou and Honda as they tried on the most ridiculous costumes they could find. Yugi had to laugh at the poorly designed caveman outfit Jou had on currently, the foam club in his hand currently being used to pound against the back of Honda’s head. At least Yugi _hoped_ it was foam.

“Hey Jou, we’re stepping outside for a bit. Taking a break from looking.” Yugi said as he approached.

“Sure thing little buddy.” Jou said, patting Yugi’s shoulder and giving him an easy smile. “You want Honda and I to meet you out there? I think Anzu said she wanted to meet in the food court anyways.”

“We shouldn’t be too long.” Yugi said, smiling over at Atem as he spoke. Atem raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing, his lips pursed. He seemed to be considering his position properly for the first time. _It’s a little too late for it now, partner. You signed up for this. You shouldn’t have let me pick the game._

“Alright.” Jou waved his arm, strolling back to the change rooms, another costume already propped up in the cubical and waiting. Honda stood off to the side, grumbling and shooting glares Jou’s way.

Yugi took Atem’s hand, linking their fingers as he guided him away. Atem just followed behind him obediently, giving no resistance as he let Yugi lead.

They left the shop behind, heading down the shiny line of floor tiles outside of the shop entrances to where the food court was located.

The food chain stores formed a kind of cul-de-sac at the end of the way, each stall shoved up against each other in a neat semicircle row. There were an abundance of tables arranged around the stalls, even spilling out onto the walkways in some parts. In the centre of them all was a gap where a relaxation area had been set up. The tables here were larger than the dining ones, and the chairs looked softer. Each table had a different board game set up atop them. This is where Yugi led Atem too, tugging his partner along until they reached it.

Atem stared down at the game tables, seemingly confused.

“Alright partner, what game have you chosen for us to play?” He asked, turning back to regard Yugi.

“This one right here.” Yugi said, gesturing to the table they were standing closest too. Atem peered down, an eyebrow arching as he observed the game board.

“This is… Checkers?” Atem said the name slowly, glancing up at Yugi for his approval. Yugi nodded.

“Checkers seems rather,” Atem struggled for a moment, clicking his finger as if it would be set ablaze with the word he needed. “Simple, don’t you think?”

“It serves the purpose we need it for,” Yugi brushed him off. “Or is it that the mighty King of Games finds a game too inferior for him?”

“Not at all,” Atem was quick to dismiss the concept. “I’ll take you on in Checkers, other King of Games.” With that said, Atem flopped down onto one of the seats, his arms crossed as he waited.

Yugi joined him in the seat opposite, setting up the game board for their match.

Once everything was in place, Yugi spoke up again, suddenly struck by an idea. “Hey Atem, why don’t we bet on this game as well?”

“Bet?” That caught Atem’s attention, his body slinking forward as he perched his head atop his arms.” What kind of bet?”

“The winner gets to wear the Dark Magician outfit, as we originally agreed,” Yugi said, a finger resting over the smirk spreading his mouth wide. “But the loser has to wear the accompanying costume.”

“Which would that be?”

“His apprentice, of course.”

Atem’s eyes widened as he blinked in surprise, no doubt caught off guard by Yugi’s words. “The… Dark Magician Girl?’

“Of course.”

Atem pondered this further before he next responded. “As in a dual cosplay? A set?”

“We’re partners, aren’t we?” Yugi threw his hands palms up, shrugging.

Atem hesitated again, his mouth set in a frown. His eyes shot to Yugi’s, examining him for a moment. “Very well, we have a deal Yugi. The loser wears the Dark Magician Girl costume, while the winner has the honour of the Dark Magician.”

“I think they’re both great monsters, but seeing as how the Dark Magician is both our favourite card, we know what the true prize is here.”

“I must admit, you’d make a cute Dark Magician Girl, partner.” Atem chuckles, and Yugi didn’t need a mind link to know what was going through his thoughts right now.

“You just better hope you don’t lose then, Atem. Or _you’ll_ be the cute Dark Magician Girl.” Yugi sent him a wink, which predictably set Atem off balance.

He leaned back, gesturing to Yugi’s side of the field. “White moves first, partner. It’s your move.”

Yugi nodded, sweeping his hand forward to push a piece one square up. Atem moved one of his pieces soon after, and the game quickly begun.

They took the first few moves fairly swiftly, both patiently creating their desired field, while also impatiently awaiting the first hit. Unsurprisingly, it came from Atem, who smugly took one of Yugi’s draughts off the board. Yugi just let him have his moment, hiding a sly smirk behind a thoughtful hand.

Over the next few turns, Atem took several more of Yugi’s pieces, although Yugi also got some revenge along the way, capturing a few of Atem’s pieces himself.

The board became a stagnant battlefield in no time, each move taking longer than the last as their resources began to run out. It wasn’t long before they were both staring down at an almost empty board. Yugi could count both of their remaining pieces on his hands, there was that little left. It was the final stretch, and the time for him to finally set his end game plan in motion.

He briefly glanced up at Atem, watching as his eyebrows furrowed, his red eyes surveying the field with careful precision. It was Yugi’s move, and it would be the last one he needed. He had one king piece on the board. Atem had fallen into his trap without even realising it. _You may be King of Games, partner, but you shouldn’t underestimate the fact that it is also_ my _title,_ Yugi thought as he picked up his king.

“This is it, Atem.” Yugi said as he hopped it over the rest of Atem’s remaining pieces, eliminating them from the board. “I win.”

It took a moment for Atem to register Yugi’s move. Yugi saw it all unfold through Atem’s expression, the way he scrunched up his face at the board, searching for the way Yugi had executed his move, followed by the wide-eyed disbelief as he realised he had indeed lost.

“I…” Atem shook his head, leaning back on the chair. “Well played, partner. You had me on the ropes the whole time without me even realising it. Well done.”

Yugi could hear the pride in his voice, and his chest swelled at Atem’s words. “Thank you.” He ducked his head, suddenly feeling bashful. “You fought well. It was a good game.”

“It was,” Atem agreed, “but in the end I still lost. Guess you get to see your cute Dark Magician Girl partner after all.”

“Are you sure? I mean, if you really don’t want to Atem, you don’t have to wear it.”

“No no, I lost. It’s only fair I honour our deal. Besides, you’ll make an amazing Dark Magician.”

Yugi felt flustered, rising from his chair in an attempt to hide his cheeks from Atem’s sight. “Okay then. Should we go back and find the costume?”

“Sure. You can even help me try it on.” Atem winked at him, and Yugi gave up trying to hide his blush, knowing his cheeks were flaming red by that point.

“ _Atem_.”

“Don’t worry partner- the _real_ fun comes _after_ the party.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
